


Insomniac (Markiplier x Reader)

by Pixel (nzlqa)



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Night, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, mark's fluffy hair, markipler x reader, so much cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzlqa/pseuds/Pixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your first night together with Mark, but your sleeplessness gets the best of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac (Markiplier x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> First story and first fluff. It's really short since I don't have any ideas. I hope I did him justice, this is to all my fellow fangirls. Also, I'm open for suggestions/prompts. Leave comments for improvements, also if you want, leave kudos! Thanks~
> 
> -pixel

It’s been roughly two hours since you’ve got into bed, yet you were still tossing and turning. It’s pretty normal for you to not fall asleep, but it wasn’t appropriate for this moment. It was your first day from moving in with your boyfriend, Mark. 

He was sleeping soundly, from the looks of it. He was so tired after all, from all those sleepless nights, and making videos. You decided to just watch him while he was sleeping, even if that sounded creepy. He looked so calm, and you watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath. His hair then caught your attention, so you ran your fingers through it. It was so soft and fluffy; you swear to God you could do it all night. Just as you were going to touch his hair again, he woke up.

**“Why are you still up?” He said, in a low, raspy voice.** He also tried to keep his eyes open, he was still very sleepy. God, this man would be the death of you.

**“I have trouble sleeping. Well, I always had. So, I thought I’d mess around with you until I fall asleep,” you explained.**

**“Well maybe I can help with that,” he offered. “Come over here and cuddle and you can play with my hair for as long as you want.”**

**“Did I mention that it happens on a day to day basis?” You said.**

“ **Yeah, I don’t care go on, just so you can fall asleep.” He replied.**

You were so lucky. You took a moment to let that sink in, and realized you were smiling like a goof.

**“What the hell are you waiting for? Come on and cuddle with me, woman!”**

You then shifted closer to him and cuddled. It felt so warm in his embrace, and he smelled so good. You both were going to do this every day. Oh, what joy!

He kissed the top of your head, and told you good night. After a few seconds, you heard some soft snores coming from him. _He’s freaking cute._ You then played with his fluffy hair, until your eyes couldn't stay open any longer.


End file.
